


Ascendancy

by V4n745c4p70r



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Headcanon Names, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Various OCs for Fillers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:43:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V4n745c4p70r/pseuds/V4n745c4p70r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that The Condesce is the tyrant empress of Alternia, but no one quite knows how she got to that point. What were her motives? How was troll society with a past empress? Read to find out my interpretation of how Condesce got the throne, her origins, and a sneak-peak inside the mind of the troll, as well as for (headcanon and not true that we know of) a troll's way of life, from grub to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascendancy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! First, I'm going to say that I would love comments beyond anything. Want something added to the story? Comment. If you have any questions, or perhaps an idea for an OC - because fillers will be continuously needed throughout this long fic - please hit me up in the comments. I'll be making a tumblr blog for behind-the-scenes information and to take questions as well. Enjoy, and I hope to hear from you!

The entire stadium was still - silent with awe, shock, and hesitation. Spectators filled row upon row of seats, surrounding the two figures that were obviously the centerpiece of the show. The light of the moons were bright, igniting the ground with a soft pink and green glow, making the entire situation seem ethereal. In reality, it was. Scores of eyes stayed fixed on the same spot, the very same inch of the stadium. That particular place, or the action that had just taken place there, tipped the entire planet into turmoil - and yet everything was absolutely silent with dread from some, and euphoria from others.

Steady dripping of a fluid, much more thick than water, was the only sound that could be heard. It was faint, or impossible to hear for everyone but the two in the center. For them, it was both a condemnation and a triumph. Fuchsia blood splattered the ground, dripping steadily with a little splat that was almost music to the Condesce’s ears. How she’d waited so very long to hear that sound, to see the bright color of her own hue stain the battle stadium and yet still be unharmed. The reality was that Condesce wasn’t quite unharmed, but she was far better off than the female troll in front of her.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, another move was made. Condesce stepped back with a sure foot, yanking her trident from the now-previous empress’s chest with minimal effort. The spear-point came out with a scraping sound, much to the younger’s amusement. It was almost funny how the other’s bones had wrapped around the trident in such a way that it forced the point toward the bloodpusher. Her victory had been a fluke, or at least this hit had, though the Condesce was never going to admit that. A victory won by chance was a victory won nonetheless.

Not dropping her trident, fuchsia eyes stared into an almost identical set of fuchsia as the old ruler collapsed. The only thing that had been holding her up had been the trident, speared through the other’s bones and even through the torso pillar. Now that the support was gone, the old queen was falling onto the cement, and was dead before she hit the ground. After all, she’d been held up for long enough that it wasn’t quite hard to believe that she’d bled out. Especially since almost the entire arena was smeared with fuchsia, far less than half from Condesce. The old empress had been getting old. It wasn’t her fault. The other’s reign was short-lived, despite her age.

It had always disgusted Condesce how the empress title stood for peace. They were all little more than figureheads, sweet little ladies that waved and smiled while their planet crumbled around them. They were all weak, they were all taught to suppress their violent natures until they were just sweet little dolls, toys whose responsibility was to placate the other castes. Condesce curled her lip at the thought, shaking her head as she glared down at the limp body of the woman just mere inches away.

There was still no sound, not even after the thump of a body hitting the ground and the grating screech of metal against bone. Did her new subjects not accept her? Did they not want someone that would truly lead them to greatness? Condesce lifted her chin high despite the quiescence - showing them all that she had won and issuing a challenge. If anyone defied her, they would face the same fury and skill that they had all been witness to on this very day.

None challenged her. Upon the new ruler’s arm rising to show her victory, cheers erupted. A cacophony of voices called for the queen, called her by her hatchname - for she was not yet associated with the title that the world would later know her by - to show their support and delight at having found a new, more capable ruler.

Basking in the sounds for a while, Condesce closed her eyes and tipped her head back to face the night sky, darkening further as it grew later in the night, the fight having occurred first-thing when the two fuchsias had just awoken - barely with time to prepare. They all cheered for her, even those that didn’t know her name, and it was thrilling. The rush of adrenaline ran through her blood, her collapsing-and-expanding bladder-based aquatic vascular system still pumping hard in her chest, so loudly that she could hear it. This was perfect. She had waited so long for a chance at victory, a chance to sneak up and claim the crown as hers.

This time, it hadn’t slipped through her fingers. The after-celebration was huge. It was a bacchanalian celebration in which many trolls gathered to get a peek at this new empress and her coronation, which would take place just after the initial party. Condesce enjoyed herself immensely, showing off her razor teeth in a smile when anyone came near her. Come near her they did. There were already suitors looking for a matespritship with her - gold-diggers that only wanted a place in Condesce’s quadrants for fame, money, and power. She turned each of them down in favor of a drink and some of those delicious-looking desserts.

Glancing around the hall, full of drunken indigos, cerulean-bloods, and a handful of other castes scattered around chatting and casting glances at her, Condesce allowed herself to enjoy life for the first time in quite a while. It had been sweeps since she’d been so relieved and excited, so Condesce paid attention to every little detail. She noticed a few teal-bloods in a group, speaking in hushed voices and giggling, as well as a few lost-looking souls just wandering around or standing near the walls as if they didn’t quite know what to do with themselves. Did they not enjoy themselves? They were in her presence - they should do a bit more than just stand there and stare at the ground.

Trying not to roll her eyes and sneer as yet another troll tried to be smooth and offer up their quadrant, Condesce began walking through the hall, heels clicking on the marble tile. Her long, fuchsia-and-black dress flowed behind her, ruffles in the front parting for her smooth grey legs to stride undisturbed. Her hair had been pinned up in an elaborate style of braids and loops, done by a particularly well-served rust-blood, and glimmered softly in the bright light that the chandeliers produced far above them all. The party lasted far into the night, and near sunrise, two particularly frightening-looking indigos escorted Condesce to the throne room.

Sitting in the throne, Condesce felt as if she were in a dream-like state. A crowd followed her in, and Condesce made eye contact with as many as she possibly could. Eye contact helped to build trust, and she needed that little loyalty as much as possible - especially in the very beginning, where some could be disloyal and already be plotting her downfall. After her speech, which she'd prepared in her mind for a perigree, she was sure that any opposition would be destroyed. Once the room was filled completely, hoards of trolls coming to watch her inauguration, the two indigos began the ceremony. An instrument played, but Condesce couldn't quite place its tune. That didn't matter right now. What mattered was the circlet slowly approaching the throne in the large hands of a purple-blood.

It was odd, to finally be sitting in the place that she’d wanted to be for most of her young life. Condesce was a mere ten sweeps, the youngest yet to become a legitimate empress by challenge, and she sat on the throne that had been occupied by two other empresses in her lifetime. This was the last empress cycle that the planet went through for millennia. Condesce would see to that. As the circlet was lowered onto her head, black hair still pinned neatly, she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face.

"As you all know, us trolls were once a great people. In recent sweeps, I myself have seen the decline of our great empire - brought on by weak leadership and leniency." Condesce began the speech that she knew that they would be waiting for. "I plan to make us all great again. I will expand our empire across the entirety of the planet, uniting castes under my rule, and later, the solar system. It may seem like a stretch. How can one troll rule over so much? How can I, a young fuchsia, be up for such a challenge? I'll tell you exactly why. I have spent my entire life following my heart, and my ambitions. I am the youngest of the empresses that have ever won a challenge, that that should be proof enough to you that I am not only strong, but extraordinary.

"Now. There are many, many problems with the last empress's rule. She was leading us all into destruction - a petty life filled with only kindness toward others as our lands are wrongfully taken from us! What we all need, what the trolls world-wide deserve, is a strong leader that isn't willing to back down for what she believes is the greater good! Castes of yellow and bronze, of olive and even rust oppose us all! The yellows of the east burn down homes with their psychic powers, fill their mouths with food that was stolen from us, as well as other tribes nearby. There are multiple accounts of rape that the victims received only minimal justice, a light pat on the head, and the promise that it wouldn't happen again. When will it end, you ask? Now. They take what they want, and have received no punishment for it. The olives hunt our game for nothing short of amusement, while teals of the same forest starve! I plan to change all of this, to give them what they deserve and have them repay everything that they've stolen and that they greed after tenfold!"

By now, Condesce's smile had disappeared completely. She had taken on a more serious expression, a more serene and somehow yet more powerful air. She could see ceruleans, teals, indigos, and even a single violet in the room nod, some smiling wickedly with eyes aflame. Even some of the castes that had been previously mentioned were nodding gravely, ashamed of their feral brothers' and sisters' ways. "Is it fair to all of you that the past empress wanted to merely negotiate with them? Do you know where negotiations get us? Nowhere! They do not need words, and we have given them long enough to repent for their ways. For far too long have we indulged all of them and gently told them that they could no longer do these things without taking action! The time has come for us to take back what we have the rights to. The enemy castes outnumber us by many, but they would be easily controlled with a tactful mind such as mine, as well as support from all of you. No longer is it time to sit back and fear for what they will wreak havoc on next, be it crops, family, or even your own dignity. Now, it is time for us all to participate in revenge, to straighten them out and teach them not to mess with us, and that they will no longer be tolerated! 

"I will lead you all into a time of greatness and prosperity. A time of knowledge and a time of happiness, if you would only lend me your hands. Blue-bloods and purple-bloods alike, join me and lay down your lives for our cause. One of much-needed justice, for the good of all of us. I will be the one to turn our species around, to expand the empire and unite us all under my rule, and to discover planet upon planet for us all to occupy with plenty, despite our growing numbers. I will make us powerful."

**She was not wrong. Condesce - still known as Meenah during this time - would be a powerful empress whose empire would grow to span the galaxy. This is her story.**

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was relatively short compared to how the others will be, I'll admit. I just wanted to do a general chapter on Condesce's winning and crowning, and everything will be a lot more detailed from here-on-out. Before anyone complains about how the speech didn't have any fish puns, I'll just tell you that I doubt Condesce would use her normal speech patterns in such an important event like an inauguration. She wouldn't just say "High-five, shrimps! I fucking krilled her ass, haha!" Sorry, fish puns to come, but not just yet.


End file.
